


Original Sex Ed

by CastielSaltzman



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielSaltzman/pseuds/CastielSaltzman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teach sex ed? Alright. That’s do-able. But why did they assign it to him on senior ditch day and then give him their period? All that time to kill and nothing to do but sit there in case one of them did choose to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as part of the Ric-a-thon for 2012.   
> http://tvdmixing.livejournal.com/21752.html

Go teach the sex ed class they said.  

It’s easy, they said.

Alright, why not, he said.

And there he was, first period of the day, sex ed. Why did he agree to this? Oh right. He missed enough work already because of vampire problems that he owed the principal something major if he didn’t want to get fired. Damon can compel everyone else for their absences but of course he forgets to mention Alaric. Thankfully this class was going to simpler than he thought. It’s the same thing every time. When he went by the office to pick up the stuff he’d need, he was handed a binder and box. Everything was all there alright.  A box full of phallus shaped objects, condoms, a boring video made to scare kids into abstinence, and pamphlets about birth control. Of course Alaric wasn’t the purest person in existence. But thinking about actually talking about these things made him absolutely sick.

He made his way to his classroom and sat down and looked over the roll sheet. All seniors. Well that’s just fan-fucking-tastic. He gets to teach the already sexually active kids all about the sex they were all already having. If that isn’t the stupidest thing, he didn’t know what was. But he sucked it up. This should be easy. Hand them some condoms and pamphlets and get on with it.

Ten minutes into the class period, there should have been students. But there wasn’t a single one. Then it dawned on him. Senior ditch day. Fantastic. Now he had a whole period to himself to grade papers. Or so he thought. He was half way through a stack of horrible finals when the door opened then closed, a lock clicked and he heard the shades drop. Alaric looked up and raised a brow then smiled the most ridiculous Cheshire cat grin.

“Elijah,” his face lit up when he said that name. It hadn’t been too long since he started to seeing the eldest Original. But it was long enough. Longer than Jenna anyway.  It was still strange how that ended up happening. When Alaric actually sat down to have a drink with the dude he found out he wasn’t so bad after all. Then this led to that and suddenly they were going to dinner. And then dinner turned into going home with each other. Then more drinks at home. Then it turned to staying the night and other things… And if Ric was honest with himself, he would admit it didn’t bother him at all. And the closer they got, the more Elijah lightened up. Alaric liked to think he saw a side of that man that no one else really had been able to before.

“Mr. Saltzman,” Elijah had this smile on his face like he was planning something and Ric just shook his head and smiled back at him.

“How’d you know my class was going to be AWOL?” he looked back down to continue grading his papers, if he would have been watching Elijah he would have noticed him taking off his jacket and setting it aside. It was still strange seeing Elijah in regular clothes. But since the two of they became a “thing” Elijah took to wearing jeans and regular t-shirts. Maybe it was because Alaric liked the look on him.

“I didn’t. But isn’t this when you were supposed to have your free period anyway?” Ric sighed and nodded, scooting back from the desk to look up at Elijah when he came closer. Elijah walked right up to him and leaned down to give him a kiss. It was always something else, kissing that man, but Alaric loved it. “You’re right,” he sighed when Elijah moved away. Little did he know, it was only for him to move to sit on his lap. “Elijah, you know I have to work. Anyone could walk in here and see you sitting like this.”

“I’m aware,” Elijah leaned in and pressed the gentlest of kisses down Alaric’s neck as he ran a hand up through his hair to pull his head to the side. After being granted easier access, he kissed more fervently then gently nipped and sucked at the skin there. Alaric sighed again, almost exasperated, but he missed Elijah. Since it was the middle of the week and almost the end of the year he was entirely swamped with work. Maybe a few minutes would be okay. But only that.

The Original had other ideas entirely, that was made so painfully clear when he start to move just barely against Alaric. With the way he was sitting, his ass was right there, grinding down against his neglected cock. Sure Ric had his hand in the shower but nothing compared to being buried balls deep in Elijah Mikaelson. Some people jumped off cliffs for a thrill, some parachuted. Alaric easily got his thrills with the vampire now moving around on his lap. He was nearly 30 times his age and so powerful, but somehow Alaric ended up being the one taking  _him._ This human, dominating someone like Elijah was like playing with fire, but Ric always made it out alive.

Alive, sated, and panting for air.

It’s not that he is too tired to fight it, he just doesn’t want to. He really had missed Elijah. And maybe he knew that, because he slipped off Alaric’s lap and was on his knees between Alaric and the desk in a matter of seconds. His nimble fingers were undoing Alaric’s belt and pushing the edge of his pants down. Alaric was about to protest, “Elijah—“ but he stopped himself. They both needed this. Elijah slipped a hand under the waist of Alaric’s boxers and wrapped it around his length to pull him free. He was almost at full attention already. They both had that kind of effect on each other.

Ric watched Elijah closely as he leaned in to press an appreciative kiss to him. A shiver ran through him and he closed his eyes then. Elijah was slowly stroking him to complete attention and it was so good. It’d been far too long since the two of them touched each other. And far too long equals, it’d been weeks. Or at least it felt that way. Ric was achingly hard by the time Elijah finally put those lips on him and slipped him into his mouth. The vampire moved slowly, savoring the taste of him, but that would only last for so long. Ric’s hips jerked up of their own accord, pushing deeper into that hot mouth. Elijah took Alaric completely in, deep in his throat. Ric was not a small man and he was thick too but Elijah always managed to take him all the way, and at that moment, it’s exactly what he was going to do. He groaned around Alaric and started to move faster, tongue rubbing against his cock as he sucked.

He couldn’t take it anymore, though Elijah had barely just started to move. Ric tangled his hand in Elijah’s hair and pulled him off to his feet. He stood with him and leaned down that little bit to kiss him as his hands worked at Elijah’s pants and zipper. He pushed the pants and boxers down at the same time and turned Elijah around. The one thing about that two of them that gives Alaric a certain rush is when Elijah lets him take control. And right now, Ric takes that. He pushes Elijah down over the desk, his ass bare and waiting for him. Incredibly perfect timing now, to have that box full of condoms on his desk.

Alaric licked his lips as he looked down at what he’d be taking soon, the thought making his cock twitch with anticipation. His hand moved over the bare skin and slipped between his cheeks, he paused there like that to tease at the vampire’s opening. Elijah made a weak sound, similar to a whimper, and pressed back against Ric’s hand. Of course he was just as eager to have Ric fill him up as Ric was eager to take him. So Alaric made haste, painfully aware of the time constraint on them in the first place. He looked up at the clock as he reached in the box, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for, lube and a condom. He had half an hour of free period left. He moved faster then, lube in the palm of his hand then on Elijah, slicking up his entrance. When Alaric moved to slip a finger into Elijah to loosen him just a bit, he got growled at. “Alaric Saltzman, this isn’t the time to tease me. I need you.”

Just that admission was enough to make a moan come from him. There was just something about hearing that you are needed by such a powerful being, like Elijah. Ric took a deep breath and shook his head. “I’m supposed to be teaching sex ed right now.” He opened the condom and turned Elijah around to make him watch him put it on.

“You know you don’t need that with—“ Ric held up a hand to stop Elijah right there.

“It’s simple really, and doesn’t take long at all. Pay attention.” He reached down to his length and slowly rolled on the condom when he knew Elijah was watching. “Just like that.”

Elijah immediately picked up then what Ric was trying to do so he reached forward and rolled it right back off and reached for another. Before opening it he gave Ric’s length a good few strokes. Then it was package opening and he rolled it right onto him like Ric just demonstrated.

“Like this, Mr. Saltzman?”

“Mmm, you got it right first try. Good job, Elijah. Now let me show you something else.” Hearing Elijah say his name like made him twitch and he couldn’t pretend to teach anything anymore.

He turned Elijah back around and rest a hand against his back, pushing him into the desk as his other hand gripped his length and lined himself up. He looked at the door, hoping that no one would actually come by. With that thought, he slowly eased himself into that tight heat. A low groan followed as he fully pushed into Elijah. He was buried in to the hilt when he stilled and attempted to catch his breath. “M-mr. Saltzman, please, I need you,” Elijah whined.

_Fuck_. And he said his name like that again. Alaric obliged and started to move, completely pulling out, a whimper coming from Elijah, but he thrust right back deeply in and that whimper turned into a low moan, almost in unison. On any other day he would have gone slow at first and built up to a faster pace, but seeing Elijah Mikaelson bent over his desk like this… he couldn’t. With his hand still pressed against Elijah’s back to hold him still, Ric began to move, fucking into him hard and fast. What would be the sound of skin against skin was just silence, muffled because Ric’s pants weren’t all the way off.

Everything about this situation was so incredibly wrong

Elijah rocked back against Ric’s thrusts as much as he could. If someone could get off from just being taken like this, it was Elijah, but only because of the person doing it. The both of them were breathing hard when Ric’s pace lost its rhythm. It was too embarrassingly soon to feel this way, though when taking into consideration just how long it had been for them to be  _together_  it made sense. Ric grunted and kept moving, driving hard thrusts into the Original in front of him, hitting his prostate each time. “Elijah—“ Alaric breathed out when he felt his balls tightening, he was about to cum right there. “I’m going to—“ before he could finish the sentence he felt Elijah purposefully clench down on him and he was a goner, shooting his load right there. His movements slowed to a stop and he slipped himself out, panting for air.

He was still aware of Elijah’s lack of climax. That would be fixed very soon. Ric slipped that offensive condom off and wrapped it up in a tissue but before he could throw it away, Elijah dropped to his knees and held him there by his hips, just to lick him clean. There was something with him and tasting Alaric’s cum, he had to nearly every time they were together.

“Elijah. Take a seat please. I wasn’t done.”

Alaric straightened out his clothes and pulled his boxers and pants up that little bit. He buttoned and zipped what needed to be and then  _he_ knelt before Elijah, licking his lips again as he eyed Elijah’s untouched cock and pushed him into the chair behind his desk. He looked at the clock again and was surprised that their time was almost up. With a hand wrapped around his base, Alaric leaned forward and took Elijah completely in. No time was wasted; he started to move, taking Elijah deep into his throat. Judging by the sounds Elijah was making, weak moans and breath catching, Alaric knew he wouldn’t last long. He felt a hand reach and grip the hair on the back of his head and then felt Elijah shudder under the careful ministrations of his tongue. Elijah didn’t even have to warn Alaric that he was about to cum. The man knew his body well enough at this point that he simply knew he was there. He slipped him almost all the way out to focus on his head and that was the moment when Elijah bit his lip to stifle a loud moan as he came in thick spurts. Ric did his duty and swallowed every drop and licked Elijah clean. When he finally looked up at Elijah, there was a smug grin on his face.

Elijah went right back to business as usual after he leaned down to kiss Alaric and taste himself on his lips. “You might want to fix your hair,” he grinned at Alaric when he stood up and fixed his pants and moved to pull on his jacket.

“Wait, you’re leaving already?”

“Don’t you have a class?”

And like clockwork, the bell rang and Alaric turned bright red then looked at his now incredibly messy desk.

“I do. But—“

He was cut short when Elijah pecked a kiss to his lips.

“I’m making you dinner tonight. I’ll see you later.”

With that, he left Alaric standing there, unlocked the door, and walked out. Students started to trickle in then and Ric rushed over to straighten up his desk and run a hand through his hair.  _Jesus Christ, that man,_ he thought to himself as he pulled himself together and cleaned up. The bell rang and everyone was seated when Ric was finally done. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to try and teach a class after all of  _that_ just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Aunt who I made beta. It was all kinds of awkward. And also a thanks to my Ric, queendavis, for being amazing and having the best RP SL with me to inspire this.


End file.
